


Making Friends Is Hard....Right?

by NegroLeo



Series: Disney Tasting Shots [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Dumbo (1941), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Angst, Awkwardness, Been Reading Too Much Isekai Manga, Commoner Sandy, Disney crossover, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Noble Pitch, Outcast meet outcast, Sandy is a little talkative, Spirit Animal AU, Teen Pitch Black, Why Am I Writing Another Story, school au, sleep deprived
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegroLeo/pseuds/NegroLeo
Summary: Pitch Darkner is the only mage in his family. He has spent everyday until now studying while other kids were off playing. It's only when he finally gets to the magic academy that he realizes he forget to learn one thing. How to socialize with other kids!





	Making Friends Is Hard....Right?

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why I keep writing these stories but they're good practice to get me back in the writing mood. Let me know if you guys have any suggestions for strange pairings. I can't promise I'll write something but any suggestions are helpful when I'm at work and bored.

Pitch had never had friends. His childhood had been spent hunched over the books in his fathers library alone. As the eldest son from a noble family there were certain things that were expected of him. Things that weren't expected of his younger siblings. See unlike his brothers and sister Pitch was the only one in the family that bore the traits of the Darkner household. His golden eyes and black hair had marked him since birth. Marked him as a potential mage. 

Pitch knew this was the reason his father forced him to stay inside and study magic and the numerous theories created by other mages. His father, being a third son, was never expected to be named heir or receive any of his fathers fortune. All that changed however when Pitch was born. The first potential mage in their line in the past 300 years. That meant a great deal more to his grandfather then any accomplishments his uncles had made. 

In the end it didn't matter what Pitch wanted.

Pitch was the ticket his father needed to gain everything he had always wanted. 

It was only now years later that Pitch was truly reaping the consequences of his fathers obsession with turning him into a proper mage. All that studying and practicing hadn't taught him the most important thing. 

How to socialize. 

Pitch stood by the entrance of the practice grounds peering in at all the other students. Some were his age, most were older, they were all grouped off talking as they waited for their instructor. It wasn't that he was scared or anything like that. He just didn't know how to approach anyone. What did other kids talk about. The theory of magic practices from the north? The flaws in ancient algorithms and how they affect magic today? He just didn't know!

Taking a deep breath Pitch clutched the front of his robe where a poorly crafted pin rested. Looking down at it, he smiled. It had been a present from his youngest sibling. 

_For strength,_ Pitch recalled.

Despite the rigorous training that his father had put him through, he had still made time to spend with his siblings. Now that he wouldn't see them for the next four years he was glad he had. Filled with renewed energy Pitch took another breath before stepping through the gates. 

-Five Minutes Later-

Pitch wished he could crawl into a dark corner and make the world forget that he existed. (Which he literally could thanks to his primary element being darkness) Nothing had gone right. From the moment he had walked into the practice yard everyone had stared at him. His black hair and gold eyes had really stood out for some reason. When he tried to talk to a group of kids who looked about his age they had ignored him. In fact no matter who he approached they acted like he wasn't there. 

Currently he was standing off to the side as the instructor babbled on about their first lesson. They would ll be going out to make a contract with a spirit creature. The stronger their magic the stronger the creature they would be able to make a contract with. The contract itself was a simple incantation, the hard part was getting a spirit creature to agree to one in the first place. 

"Alright we'll be putting you into groups of five based on your core elements. Once everyone is grouped together we'll head out," The teacher said.

The area came to life with activity as everyone moved to get into their designated groups. In the end Pitch found himself in a group with four others. Two girls and two boys. The only one who seemed to be paying him any attention however was a boy who had golden hair and sleep brown eyes. When Pitch moved towards their group the boy had smiled and waved for him to move closer. 

"Hi I'm Sandy Snuesson," He said holding out a hand to the other boy. 

"Pitch, Pitch Darkner," Pitch replied hesitantly returning the gesture. 

"So Pitch what's your core element? Mine's light," Sandy offered yawing slightly.

"I have the darkness element like all mages in my line," Pitch replied.

"Oh you're from a lineage mage line?"

"Yeah, the first one in three hundred years," Pitch said with a hint of pride. 

"Sounds cool," Sandy replied in a sleepy voice, " I'm the first mage in my family."

"You're not from a noble house?" Pitch asked surprised. 

"Nope, my mom and dad are craftsmen. My dad makes furniture and my moms one of the best seamstresses this side of the capital."

Pitch didn't know what to say about that. The few times he had met other people outside of his family they had been nobles as well. This was his first time meeting a commoner. Some part of him wanted to leave this conversation. Another part however reminded him that Sandy was the only person who had bothered to speak to him. While he was in his thoughts trying to decide what to do Sandy huffed a small laugh from next to him. Startled Pitch turned to the other boy, who was now smirking slightly. 

"First time meeting a commoner?" Sandy asked as Pitch coughed embarrassed. 

"Is it that obvious?" 

"Yup, don't worry I won't hold being a noble against you," Sandy laughed.

Before Pitch could say anything back they were called to attention by their teacher. Before long they were heading out into the forest. Although the others ran ahead excited at the prospect of making a contract Sandy continued to walk leisurely next to Pitch. Once they had gotten deep enough into the forest the teachers instructed them on how they were to go about making a contract once they were approached by a spirit. Before long the forest was lit up with the sounds of other students letting out cries of joy as spirits approached them and they made their contracts. Pitch felt nervous that after a short amount of time no spirit had approached him. He was going to say something to Sandy when he realized the other boy had been pulled aside by the other members of their group. He was about to call out to the other boy when he heard what they were saying. 

"Sandy you should be careful around that guy!"

"Yeah don't you know the Darkner line is cursed?"

"I heard the sacrifice their own kids to gain power."

"I was told they can only make contracts with demons that's why their hair is black."

"No, they're actually demons."

"That Pitch looks enough like a demon. Look how pale he is."

"Yeah and his hair, it looks like a bird made a nest in it!"

Pitch didn't stick around to hear anymore. Taking off in one direction he kept running not caring if anyone tried to stop him. (Sandy did after he noticed Pitch run off, not that Pitch noticed) Pitch ran until he couldn't run anymore. Dropping down onto a nearby log he fought to catch his breath. It was only when he stopped panting that Pitch noticed there were tears rolling down his cheeks.

 _Stupid! Why are you crying!_ Pitch scolded himself as he wiped furiously at the tears, _You're not a little kid anymore!_

Pitch hated the fact he was so emotional. It was the one thing his father always scolded him on. A true mage needed to have control over their emotions, he would often say. Pitch couldn't help how he felt though, or how strongly he felt. 

Realizing that he wouldn't be able to stop Pitch rested his head on his knees and silently cried until he had run out of tears. It was only when he lifted his head that Pitch realized he wasn't alone. There lurking across from him was the biggest bear he had ever seen. Fear jolted through his body, causing his breath to pick up as he racked his brain for an idea of what he was supposed to do. When the bear didn't move however Pitch took a closer look and saw what he had missed before. 

Silver markings were woven into the black fur of the bear. One such mark ran down the bears face, through one of its eyes. All in all the bear made a terrifying image, the amount of magic that Pitch could feel coming from it confirmed that it was no ordinary bear. It was a spirit. A dark spirit. 

_**Child....** _

The voice that pierced his mind was deep and rough. It brought to mind the image of a hardened warrior. Pitch found himself unable to respond.

_**Why have you come here....** _

That was a good question. Pitch had all but forgotten the reason they were out here in the first place. Jumping to his feet Pitch summoned some of his magic, forming a scythe with it, and held it out in front of him. The Bear spirit growled at this display until Pitch laid the weapon down at his feet. 

"I have come to make a contract with a spirit of my chosen element!" Pitch announced his voice only trembling slightly. 

_**Is that so? Then tell me child why should I make a contract with you?** _

"Should you make a contract with me I offer you my home, my knowledge, and my life. To one with power such as yours these may seem trivial, however they are all I offer for they are all I have," Pitch said gaining some confidence the more he spoke. 

_**You are a bold one to dare try and make a contract with someone as powerful as I...**_ , the bear spirit said causing Pitch to flinch somewhat, _**However I admire this trait about you. Very well child I shall make a contract with you. Take my power as your own and grant me a name!**_

Pitch shuddered as magic flowed into his body. He had never felt anything like this before. It almost hurt. Pitch though fought through the pain and began chanting the incantation. The weapon he had created floated into the air and served as a conductor as their magic was exchanged. It was only when the exchange was completed that the weapon dispersed leaving behind only faint traces of the contract. 

"Spirit who has granted me a contract I hereby seal it by giving you the name Mor'du," Pitch said.

 _ **Then let it be known that from this day I shall be known as Mor'du**_ , the bear spirit said sealing the contract once and for all. 

when it was over Pitch looked down at his hands and arms in amazement. They now bore the same silver markings that lined Mor'du's coat. Looking up at the bear spirit he was surprised to note that the bears eyes had changed to match his own. The contract was complete. He had done it. 

_**You seem surprised child,**_ Mor'du said his voice tinged with amusement.

"I wasn't expecting for it to be that easy. I mean I've read and studied the spell before but that's not the same," Pitch admitted. 

_**With your level of magic I am not surprised, we can however discuss this at another time. Something is coming**_ Mor'du replied before turning to face the direction Pitch had come in. 

Sure enough not a second later a large shape broke through the bushes and treeline. In all honesty Pitch was not expecting it to be Sandy....riding a baby elephant. 

"There you are I've been looking everywhere for you," Sandy said once he had reached where Pitch was standing. 

"It's okay, he's one of my classmates," Pitch said when Mor'du growled at the other boy, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the others?"

"Why would you think that?" Sandy asked tilting his head to the side, a gesture that was repeated by his contract spirit. 

"I heard what the others were saying about me," Pitch replied almost bitterly, "I figured-."

"Well you figured wrong noble boy," Sandy cut in, "Listen I don't care what other people have to say about you. From what I've seen so far you're a good person. Aside from the whole noble thing, but I'm willing to look past that if you wanna be friends?"

"Friends?"

"Yeah I figure I can tolerate you long enough to be your friend. Besides if I don't then you won't have any friends and that's just sad," Pitch almost bristled at the comment until he saw the teasing look in the other boys' eyes, "So what do you say?"

Pitch took a second to think about it before letting lose a smirk of his own. 

"Well I guess we could be friends. I mean it's a noble's duty to look after the commoners right?"

"Yeah yeah we'll see who's looking out for who when we get back," Sandy said rolling his eyes, "By the way this is my contract spirit Dumbo."

"Dumbo?"

"Hey I said the first thing that came to mind. In retrospective I was thinking about how dumb it was for you to run off on your own so it's partially your fault," Sandy teased. 

"Hey don't blame me for your poor naming skills," Pitch bit back before turning to look at Mor'du, "This is Mor'du."

The bear spirit in question bowed before leaning down to grab Pitch by the back of his robe. Before he could protest he was lifted into the air until he dropped onto Mor'du's back.  
Shooting a look at his contract spirit only earned Pitch a slight huff before said spirit started moving forward. 

"Well guess we're heading back. What do you say to a little race?" Pitch said as Sandy climbed onto his own contract spirits back.

"Yeah, first one back buys lunch for the next week?" Sandy challenged.

"Deal!"

With that the two were off racing through the trees, whooping with glee as they did. Neither caring what awaited them when they got back. 

(A two-hour lecture for running off, and cleaning duty for a week.)

(In case you were wondering)

( ;D )


End file.
